Dog Days
by DurararaLovah
Summary: Shizuos a dog. Izaya is a cat. What will happen when they have to live together?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any mistakes. I don't proof read..

"Izaya, Shizuo is coming today so be good." I snorted at Tom. "When am I never not good?" He gave me a look, and got up quickly as someone knocked on the door.

I looked curiously at a tall blonde lady, holding onto a leash which connected to the blonde dogs collar.

"Ah, welcome, I'm guessing this is Shizuo?" Tom asked, and the lady nodded sadly.

She petted the puppy's head and kisses him on the cheek,"Im sorry Shizuo, I can't take care of you anymore. You'll be happy with Tom and his cat" The blonde dog, "Shizuo" looked at her curiously as she handed Tom the leash and he led him inside.

She gave one last wave, and closed to door behind her. Poor guy. He doesn't even know what's going on. Tom spoke,"Well Shizuo this is your new home."

The blonde stared at my master for a couple seconds before smiling and barking happily. Tom laughed as Shizuo put his hands on his stomach and jumped up on him, sitting on his knees. "Woof!" Tom smiled happily at him, and the blonde puppy wagged his tail. After that whole situation was over, Tom looked at me.

"This is izaya," He pointed. "I hope you two can get along. Izaya. Don't be mean, okay?" I nodded grumpily and watched him walk away into the kitchen. I glared at Shizuo who was staring at me curiously.

"What do you want, mutt?" I asked a girls and he flinched.

"Um...nothing.." He mumbled. I answered , "But you were staring."

He looked at me nervously. "Sorry, um, I never actually saw a cat so close up, and your hair looks really silky and soft.."

...

I laughed loudly at this statement, making him flinch. "Thanks, I guess, I'm not a girl you know?" He nodded quickly. I was still Angry on how he was all over my master. Just the thought of it made me growl. He took a step back on all fours.

I quickly turned and walked away, ignoring him.


	2. Discipline

I know I haven't written in forever, sorry I've been busy. _ sorry for any mistakes I typed this on my phone

I got out of my small bed, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. Swishing my black tail calmly. My tail stood straight up as I heard laughing, and...barking. I turned around, not even noticing they were there until now. Here it was, Tom, with Shizuo in his lap, Shizuo licking his face as Tom laughed and patted his head. Tom stopped and looked at me, still chuckling.

"Good morning izaya, how'd you sleep?" He asked. "Just fine, it looks like you two are having fun without me." I snapped, glaring at Shizuo. The blonde dog hopped off of Tom, and he stood up sighing. "Calm down izaya. Please just get along? Shizuos only a puppy." He stated as he grabbed some milk from the fridge, placing it in front of me in a bowl. I leaned down on all fours, licking it out hungrily.

"Izaya, I'm going to work now. I have a lot of debts to collect. Watch Shizuo for me, please?" I looked up in confusion. Watch this mutt? No way! That's what I thought but I nodded my head anyway. I smiled as he leaned down and patted my head, but my smile turned into a frown as Shizuo put his paws on Toms knees and rubbed his face against his stomach. So touchy!

"Alright alright." He said, gently pushing Shizuo away. "See you guys later. Izaya, be good." I pouted as he shut the door, and I turned quickly and laid onto the floor in the living room. I heard sniffing and snorting, turning myself around and looking at Shizuo who had his face under the couch and was sniffing at the new smells like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." I snapped, watching him struggle to pull his head out from under the couch, smirking as he whined and struggled some more, finally getting his head out, holding a sock in his mouth. I "tched", rolling my eyes as he laid down and held it in between his paws, chewing and yanking on it. I finally spoke up,"Hey..Thats the masters, stop it."

He looked up at me quickly, before continuing his chewing. I glared, sitting in front of him. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at me again, frozen with the sock in between his teeth. Holding out my hand, I figured the only way I could do this is to be stern. "Drop it." I said sternly. He gave me a look with big eyes before I said it again,"You heard me, drop it." He hesitates before letting go of the sock as I snatched it,putting it some place he couldn't get it. I sighed, grumbling,"Master better hurry back.."


	3. Babysitting

Izaya and Shizuo are animals. They wear clothes, they just have human bodies, minus the tail and ears. Please review it makes me happy. :3 sorry for any mistakes, loves.

I finally woke up from the nap I don't remember taking, stretching my body out as I looked around. Master still isn't here yet, ugh...Suddenly I remembered.

Shizuo!

My I sat up quickly, looking around as my eyes widened, a trail of stuffing lead through the room. I ran, following the trail quickly as I saw Shizuo in the masters room, laying on the floor and eating the pillow. That idiot! Didn't I tell him not to chew on things! Master is going to kill me!

I ran over to him quickly, pulling the pillow. I looked at him surprised as he held it tight, taking a small step back, I tugged at it again, watching him tug back. "Hey, I don't want to play with you! Give me the pillow!" I yelled, watching the blonde get into a pouncing position, twisting and turning his head to make me let go.

"Oh no you don't.."

He growled playfully and shook his head quickly in attempt to make me let go, his blond ears flopping around. God damn..

I let go of the pillow after fifteen minutes of "playing" with that mutt! I panted as I watched him stare at me with big golden eyes. "What do you want now? I gave you the pillow." He kept staring at me before holding the pillow out to me with his teeth.

I hesitantly reached out, pulling on it and hearing him growl again. "I'm not playing with you anymore, dog!" I snapped, watching him. He wasn't even affected! Doesn't he listen?! "Listen, this is masters pillow.." I tried to explain, pulling at the pillow again. He finally released it. I sighed, putting the wrecked pillow back onto the couch and throwing at the stuffing.

I walked back into masters room again, my eyes widening as I froze at the trickling noise I heard. "No no no!" I ran as fast as I can, pouncing on him. "Not in the house!" I yelled. "Stupid dog!" He looked up at me with innocent and confused eyes, I swear...I looked at the puddle of pee on the ground, growling as I knew I had to clean it up so master doesn't kill me.

Letting my anger get the best of me, I got off of him, yanking him up by the collar of his long, white, button up shirt, and raising my wrist up. Not even thinking as I slapped his cheek hard, listening to the echo that rang through the room.

We sat there frozen for a minute, before he turned and looked at me with wide eyes,"Don't look at me like that..." I mumbled,"I..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Shizuo whimpered, looking down at the floor before running away quickly into the living room. I frowned, getting up and grabbing a towel, wiping the pee up from the carpet. I know master is going to kill me for this.


	4. Punishment

READ AND REVIEW~

"IZAYA!"

I flinched, walking over to my master with my head bent towards the floor. "What did you do?" He asked me angrily, sitting on the floor with a clinging Shizuo in his arms. Rubbing his back, he continued,"What happened?" I frowned, not wanting to explain what happened. Then, a evil idea popped into my head.

Smirking inwardly, I ran over, grabbing the torn up pillow and putting it In front of him. "Here." I said,"Look what the dog did."

Tom stared at the pillow before sighing, moving the sniffing Shizuo from his arms. I watched the scene unfold as Shizuo looked at Tom with a confused look. "Shizuo...did you do this?" He questioned slowly.

Shizuo stared at Tom before nodding and looking at the ground sadly. Tom sighed again, moving away and standing up,"Shizuo..You have to sleep outside tonight, okay?"

The blonde dog looked sadly at me before going up to master slowly and rubbing his head against his leg. Tom looked at him, sadly stepping away and walking into his room,"Not now Shizuo..."

Ha! He finally got what he deserved! I'm not the bad one anymore! We both watched as he shut the door behind him, I looked at the blonde dog as he slowly walked paced, a worried look on his face. I sighed,"Hey, it's alright." He paused and looked at me. "He doesn't hate you, okay? It's a punishment." I don't know why I wanted to do make him feel better, but this is pathetic.

His ears went up, then flattened as Tom walked out of the room again. He quietly went over to the kitchen and made us dinner, me getting tuna and him dog food. We are in silence, not sure what to say.

*sigh*

After dinner, I cuddled up against Tom in the dark as he watched a movie. He kept his eyes on the screen, rubbing my head slowly as Shizuo was outside sleeping in the dog house. This is how it should be. I do feel kind of bad...Kind of.

~15 minutes ago~

"WAAH!" The blonde screeched, clinging to toms leg as I pulled on him."Shizuo, please! How will you learn your lesson? You'll be back tomorrow!" He shook his leg as Shizuo clenched onto him. Grabbing his tail, his eyes widened and he squeaked as I finally pulled him outside, shutting the door.


End file.
